Eternals 1
| next = Eternals #2 }}"The Day of the Gods" is the title to the first issue of the first ''The Eternals'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written and illustrated by Jack Kirby, and inked by John Verpoorten. It was colored by Glynis Wein, and lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The cover art illustration was rendered by Jack Kirby and Frank Giacoia. The story was edited by Kirby, with Marv Wolfman as a consulting editor. This issue shipped with a July, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Synopsis Archaeologist Daniel Damian and his daughter, Margo Damian, along with a camerman named Ike Harris are in the Andes Mountains in search of the legendary City of the Space Gods. Upon finding these vast ancient ruins, they discover the God Chamber, which contains relics hinting at extraterrestrial influence from a bygone era. Ike Harris reveals himself as an immortal being known as an Eternal, and tells the tale of how the great cosmic space gods came to Earth millennia ago and seeded life on the planet, giving rise to the three most dominant life forms, the Eternals, the monstrous Deviants, and Man. Elsewhere in the undersea kingdom of Lemuria, the leader of the Deviants, Brother Tode, sends his chief enforcer, Kro, to suss out the location of the hidden city. Kro marshalls his forces and finds the City of the Space Gods and a fire-fight ensues between Kro's forces and that of Ikaris, Daniel, and Margo. Suddenly, the Cosmic beacon activates, signaling that the space gods have returned. A giant space ship descends upon the area. Appearances * Daniel Damian * Ike Harris * Margo Damian * None * Kro * Tode * Vira * Gammenon the Gatherer * Unnamed ape-man * Unnamed pilot * Eternals * Deviants of Lemuria * Incan Empire * Humans * Celestials * Deviants * Eternals * Lemurians * Neanderthals * South America :* Andes Mountains :* City of the Space Gods ::* God Chamber * Pacific Ocean * Lemuria * Axe * Cosmic beacon * Disruptor cannon * Ray gun * Revolver * Spear * Shroud gun * Airplane * Space ship * Submersible * Immortality * 18,000 BCE * Archaeology * Laser weapons * Pilot * Smoking Notes & Trivia * Except for Daniel Damian, this is the first appearance of all characters. However, some characters such as Kro, have been retroactively attributed to older Golden Age era characters. * This issue is reprinted in the ''Eternals Omnibus'' hardcover collection, which was published in June, 2006. It is also reprinted in ''Marvel Firsts: The 1970s'' #3. * This issue includes a half-page text article by Jack Kirby called "Will the Gods Return Someday?" * Daniel Damian made his first appearance in ''Fantastic Four'' #64 in July, 1967. * Kro made a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Captain America Comics'' #2, where he went by the alias of Pluto. * The origin of the Eternals, the Deviants, and even humanity is revealed in this issue. Recommendations * 2001: A Space Odyssey Vol 1 * Kamandi Vol 1 * New Gods Vol 1 * OMAC Vol 1 External Links * * * Gallery Eternals.jpg Deviants 001.jpg Deviants.jpg Shroud gun.jpg Kro 001.jpg Disruptor cannon.jpg Experimenting on apes.jpg Ape men.jpg Cosmic beacon.jpg Lemuria 001.jpg God Chamber.jpg Margo Damian.jpg Deviant submersible.jpg Daniel Damien.jpg City of the Space Gods.jpg